Le Dernier Baron
by LXS
Summary: Harry est le fils disparut de Bélial Baron des Enfers et chef du Royaume Nord ayant pour symbolique la terre. Les créatures des ténèbres le cherchent en vain jusqu'au jour où l'enfant épuisé reprend son apparence démoniaque.
1. Chapter 1

**Le Dernier Baron**

Par LXS

Disclaimer : _Je ne possède rien de l'Univers Potter, seuls quelques personnages sont à moi, ainsi que l'histoire bizarre et tordue. Si j'écris cela c'est par pure plaisir !_

_Ceci est un long one shot !_

Note de l'auteur : _j'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire en écrivant une autre histoire qui a été modifier et qui sera prochainement poster !_

Résumé : _Harry est le fils disparut de Bélial Baron des Enfers et chef du Royaume Nord ayant pour symbolique la terre. Les créatures des ténèbres le cherchent en vain jusqu'au jour où l'enfant épuisé autant magiquement que physiquement reprend son apparence démoniaque. Les elfes noirs seront les premiers à retrouver l'enfant et à l'amener dans leur royaume souterrain afin qu'il ai l'éducation qu'il aurait dû recevoir dès sa naissance._

**Le Dernier Baron**

_(p1) _

Depuis longtemps, toutes les créatures des ténèbres recherchaient en vain, quatre enfants. Dont la magie à elle seule prouvait leur rang. Quatre enfants dont la destinée était pour les créatures une évidence. Ces quatre enfants étaient la représentation terrestre de quatre grands démons respecter dans tout le royaume des enfers.

Les quatre Barons, il y avait tout d'abord Satan dont les symboles étaient le feu et le sud, Léviathan dont les symboles étaient l'eau et l'ouest, Bélial dont les symboles étaient la terre et le nord, et finalement Lucifer dont les symboles étaient l'air et l'est. Les quatre Barons étaient vénérés par chaque peuples maléfiques.

Tous les mille ans les quatre Barons dans leur royaume souterrain décidaient d'élire quatre enfants afin qu'ils les représentent, et qu'ils soient le lien entre les entrailles de la terre et sa surface. Aujourd'hui le seul enfant qui manquait était celui de Bélial. Toutes les créatures maléfiques voyageaient à travers toutes la planète afin de trouver cet enfant qui devait être éduquer parmi le peuple qui le retrouverait. Et ceci étaient pour tous un immense honneur et un signe de grande confiance.

Ayant appris qu'un mage noir faisait des siennes en Angleterre les Elfes Noirs décidèrent d'y aller et de revoir en même temps le fils de Léviathan. Ce fils devenu homme avait comme le lui avait demander son père décider de rallier le "Seigneur des Ténèbres" afin de savoir si il était réellement une créature des ténèbres où si il n'était qu'un simple sorcier de seconde zone.

Il s'avéra que lorsque les Elfes Noirs arrivèrent en Angleterre le terrible Seigneur des Ténèbres venait d'être vaincu par un bébé, c'était le 31 octobre 1981. Les Elfes Noirs se moquèrent du Lord, tout en entrant dans la demeure dévastée qui avait vue la disparition du Lord Noir ils sentirent la puissance de la magie de Bélial. Ils avaient enfin retrouver l'enfant.

Ils envoyèrent donc un soldat avertir le fils de Léviathan qui se trouvait dans une école pour sorciers. Lorsqu'il arriva il n'eut aucun mal à se faufiler jusque dans les appartements privés du troisième représentant.

_**-Mon seigneur, l'enfant de Bélial était dans la maison détruite lorsque le mauvais sorcier a été en partie réduit à néant.**_ Annonça la voix calme de Calimehtar en elfique avec un genoux sur le sol en signe de respect devant Severus Snape. L'homme ne dit rien, mais se leva et alla se mettre devant sa fenêtre, les poignets croisés dans son dos les poings serrés.

_**-Bien, vous devez rechercher Harry Potter. Le directeur ne m'a pas dit où ses parents ont abandonné l'enfant mais je suppose qu'il doit être avec des moldus.**_

-_**Pardonnez cette question mon seigneur, mais pourquoi abandonner le fils de Bélial ? C'est plutôt un honneur d'avoir été choisi pour porté l'enfant de l'un des quatre Barons, non ?**_

_**-Calimehtar, les Potter ont en horreur les quatre Barons. De plus se sont des sorciers lâches. Ils ont été se cacher, surtout soyez prudent et soyez bon avec cet enfant, car les oracles de mon père m'ont prédis qu'il vivrait des atrocités jusqu'à ce que vous le retrouviez.**_

_**-Les oracles de votre père ne vous ont pas donnés plus d'informations nous permettant de retrouver l'enfant plus rapidement ?**_

_**-Malheureusement non... rejoignez vite votre peuple et rechercher dans toute l'Angleterre mon petit frère.**_

_**-Vos désirs sont des ordres mon seigneur **_

L'elfe reparti aussi rapidement qu'il était venu et annonça a son peuple le nom du fils de Bélial, et ce qu'avaient prédis les oracles de Léviathan. Scandalisés les Elfes Noirs se mirent immédiatement à la recherche de l'enfant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Le Dernier Baron**

Par LXS

Disclaimer : _Je ne possède rien de l'Univers Potter, seuls quelques personnages sont à moi, ainsi que l'histoire bizarre et tordue. Si j'écris cela c'est par pure plaisir !_

_Ceci est un long one shot !_

Note de l'auteur : _j'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire en écrivant une autre histoire qui a été modifier et qui sera prochainement poster !_

Résumé : _Harry est le fils disparut de Bélial Baron des Enfers et chef du Royaume Nord ayant pour symbolique la terre. Les créatures des ténèbres le cherchent en vain jusqu'au jour où l'enfant épuisé autant magiquement que physiquement reprend son apparence démoniaque. Les elfes noirs seront les premiers à retrouver l'enfant et à l'amener dans leur royaume souterrain afin qu'il ai l'éducation qu'il aurait dû recevoir dès sa naissance._

_RAR_

Liliy : Ce n'est pas originale, c'est une simple idée farfelue venue du plus profond de mon esprit torturé... (lol), Peut-être que cette partie t'aidera à aimer l'histoire. Bonne lecture.

Stormtrooper2 : Severus sait qui est Harry, ils ne sont pas frères de sang mais frères de cœur un peu comme les Barons. Pour les elfes tu as ta réponses dans cette partie. Effectivement si les elfes n'étaient pas parvenus à leur fin, Severus aurait prit Harry sous son aile et l'aurait amener à son père.

Graety : Et encore... J'ai beaucoup de fics commencer, et j'aimerais pouvoir toutes les mettre ici mais je pense que je vais d'abord travaillé à fond, sur les premières avant d'en remettre de nouvelles, je pense également que je vais en retiré quelques unes afin de les retravailler.

Tenshihouou : J'espère que ça l'ai. Personnellement cette histoire à harceler mes rêves durant des semaines avant que je ne me mette à écrire les premières lignes, et dès que j'ai commencer. Je n'ai plus sut m'arrêter.

Erimoon : La suite est ici, bonne lecture.

Lily Halloween : La suite est ici, et merci. J'espère que ça te plaira.

_**Bêta-lectrice**__** : Reptilia Snape**_

_**(merci de me supporter, moi et mes... énormes défauts ;))**_

**Le Dernier Baron**

2 août 1986 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging, Surrey

Un petit garçon bien trop maigre et petit pour son âge, entretenait un immense jardin sous un soleil de plomb et dans un silence absolut. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de tout finir et savait qu'il subirait une sévère punition de son oncle. Il avait faim mais ne devait surtout pas le montrer. Il avait soif mais ne devait surtout pas le dire. Sa nuque le brûlait atrocement, il était 13h et le soleil était à son zénith.

L'enfant qui était assis à terre pour repiquer certaines fleurs, se releva doucement, et malgré cela un violent vertige le prit, et l'inconscience le gagna. Son état de fatigue, sa magie et son corps trop faibles dévoilèrent aux moldus alentour son apparence réelle. Il était l'un des plus beau démon. Les Elfes Noirs qui recherchaient l'enfant sentir son odeur magique à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde. Et tous se précipitèrent auprès du petit corps meurtri.

Anardil s'agenouilla devant l'enfant toujours inconscient plusieurs minutes plus tard et le prit tendrement dans ses bras. Il était rare que les Elfes Noirs pourtant reconnu comme barbares sans cœur et sans remords soient vue entrain de pleurer de crainte qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ils tremblèrent de concert lorsque Anardil retira les vêtements du petit garçon. Et qu'il dévoila ainsi une multitude de coups, d'hématomes plus ou moins gros, des griffures, des morsures, et surtout devinrent blêmes de rage lorsqu'ils virent du sang couler sur les petites jambes blanche.

Fou de rage, Voronwë l'un des généraux décida de prendre avec lui quelques soldats pour venger leur petit seigneur. Ce 2 août 1986 vit la mort de 3 moldus dans d'atroces souffrances au 4 Privet Drive dans l'indifférence générale de la rue. Pendant ce temps Anardil repartit avec son précieux fardeau dans les bras, et décida d'invoquer la présence de Bélial. Qu'il puisse lui même constater les blessures et les traumatismes qui étaient étalés sur tout le corps de son fils.

Et ce ne fut pas seulement Bélial qui vint les voir, mais bien les quatre Barons qui avaient décidés de venir en soutien. Ils étaient tous très grands avec de longs cheveux nattés ou attaché à l'aide d'un catogan Satan lui avait les cheveux rouge vif, Bélial avait les cheveux brun foncé, Lucifer avait les cheveux blanc, et Léviathan avait les cheveux bleu clair. Ils étaient tous habiller de la même façon, un smoking noir avec une cravate blanche sur une chemise noir, et cape en velours par-dessus retenu par des attaches en argent. Bélial s'avança vers Anardil qui se tenait agenouiller devant ses Seigneurs tête basse.

_-__**Seigneurs, c'est un immense privilège et honneur que vous nous faites en venant ainsi, Seigneur Bélial, je vais vous conduire à votre fils.**_Dit-il avant de se relever gardant les yeux fixé au sol en signe de respect devant les Barons._**Mon Seigneur, je me dois de vous prévenir votre fils n'a pas encore repris connaissance. Nos meilleurs guérisseurs travaillent sur son rétablissement depuis des lunes. Nous savions par le fils du Seigneur Léviathan qu'il subirait des tortures alors nous avions préparés des remèdes mais ...**_

_-__**Mais ?**_Demanda-t-il en un elfique parfait

_**-Mon Seigneur, il y a des choses qui nous même nous répugne. Nous sommes un peuples ouvertement barbare, n'ayant aucune limite, aucune pitié, mais jamais nous ne violerions un enfant, nous le tuerions certes mais sans souffrance. Ce que votre fils à subit est pire que toutes les attaques ou les guerres que nous avons fais contre nos frères sylvestres.**_

L'homme soupira, et sa main sur sa canne se mit à trembler.

_**-Dites-moi tout ce qu'il a subit s'il vous plait.**_

_**- Si tel est votre souhait mon Seigneur. Votre fils à été violé, battu, affamé, assoiffé. Lorsque nous sommes arrivé chez lui sa magie était et est toujours très basse, tout comme son poids qui est alarmant. Il est trop maigre, et trop petit. Il a eut plusieurs hémorragies interne, un traumatisme crânien. Mais nous avons réussit à le stabiliser, et depuis il est dans un profond coma nous ne savons ni quand, il reviendra à lui, ni quelles seront les séquelles. Les trois moldus sont morts en subissant ce qu'avait subit votre fils selon votre volonté.**_

Plus l'elfe noir faisait la liste des blessures de son fils plus Bélial blêmissait. Comment un enfant aussi pure que le sien avait pu subir autant d'atrocités.

_**-Je veux que les Potter soient retrouvés et qu'ils voient ce qu'ils ont fait à mon fils ! Et je voudrais personnellement leur parler. Si ils ont été manipulés je serais plus clément. Je convoquerais un jugement suprême si jamais ils l'ont fait de leur propre volonté !**_

_**-Bien mon Seigneur, je vais avertir nos troupes. Et faire passé le message à travers le monde. Je vous laisse, votre fils est derrière cette porte.**_L'elfe noir s'agenouilla une dernière fois, retournant dans une autre pièce, avant de convoquer les troupes du Royaume Souterrain pour faire rechercher les deux sorciers.

L'homme soupira, avant de poser une main tremblante sur le bois de la porte, la poussant doucement. La pièce était plongé dans la pénombre et lorsqu'il fit un pas à l'intérieur toutes les torches s'allumèrent. La pièce n'était pas si grande, le lit en occupait la plus grande partit du côté gauche des appareils moldu prouvait à Bélial que son petit garçon était en vie avec des bip incessant. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il vit le visage angélique de son petit démon tuméfié et maigre.

Il était rare qu'un Baron montre ses sentiments, mais la vision qu'il eut lui fit tellement de mal qu'il laissa libre court à ses émotions, et se mit à pleurer. Les trois Barons sentant un changement chez leur frère allèrent le voir pour le soutenir. Et eux aussi furent choquer par la vision qu'ils eurent de l'enfant de Bélial. Tous décidèrent d'aider le jeune Harry, que Bélial renomma immédiatement Zain, ils mélangèrent donc leur magie afin d'en faire une sphère qu'ils envoyèrent dans le corps de l'enfant.

Les magies mélangées se séparèrent et allèrent soigné de l'intérieur les nombreuses blessures de l'enfant. Un fois fais, Léviathan Satan et Lucifer décidèrent de retourner en enfers laissant Bélial seul avec son fils. Le Baron resta auprès de Zain durant sept jours, avant que son petit garçon ne montre des signes de réveil. Après plusieurs tentatives il réussit enfin à ouvrir les yeux, sous le regard protecteur et fier de son père.

_**#Bonjour Zain# **_Murmura une douce voix dans sa tête. L'enfant se mit à trembler de peur surprenant l'homme qui se reprit bien vite._**#Tu n'as pas a avoir peur, je ne te ferais pas de mal. Ici tu es en sécurité chez les Elfes Noirs. Je me présente Bélial, l'un des quatre Barons du Royaume des Enfers, et également ton père.#**_

L'enfant le regarda bizarrement. Il voulut lui parler mais ne pu émettre un seul mot. Ses grands yeux vert s'emplirent de larmes.

_**#Malheureusement ce que ces moldus t'ont fait, t'a laisser des séquelles. Je vais répondre à toutes tes questions, il faut que tu y penses très fort, veux-tu essayer ?#**_

L'enfant aquieça timidement, puis fit ce qu'on lui demandait.

_**#Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture... Et les... Elfes sont dans les contes de fées, et je m'appelle Harry monsieur.#**_

_**#Malheureusement, Monsieur et Madame Potter sont en vie, ils t'ont abandonnés pour une obscure raison. Et les Elfes sont réels dans la communauté magique. Étant mon fils ton nom sera désormais Zain, tu devras parfaire ton éducation aux côtés des Elfes Noirs et lorsque viendra l'heure de tes onze ans, tu seras admit dans une école de sorcellerie qui finira ton apprentissage. Ainsi lorsque tu auras dix-sept ans, un manoir te sera offert et tu pourras t'y installer. Ton rôle dans ce monde est d'éliminer un "mage noir" du nom de Voldemort qui reviendra pour ta quatrième année, tu n'auras aucun mal à le battre tu es bien plus puissant que lui. Tu es également un lien entre le Royaume des Enfers et le monde de la surface. Nous pourrons communiquer par télépathie et si jamais tu avais le moindre problème tu pourras toujours me contacter je viendrais immédiatement te voir.#**_

_**#Je suis un monstre ?#**_ Demanda innocemment l'enfant

_**#Qui t'as mis une idée aussi stupide dans la tête ? Tu n'es pas un monstre tu es un être élu, tu as de grands pouvoirs, et de grandes choses à faire.#**_

_**#Oncle Vernon dit que tout ce qui est magique est mal... #**_

_**#Il a tord. Zain, mon enfant tu dois encore te reposer, je ne m'éloigne pas de toi tant que tu ne vas pas mieux d'accord. Léviathan s'occupe de mon Royaume en attendant. Il faudra que je te présente tes oncles et tes cousins ! Ils savent que tu es enfin près de nous et ont tous hâte de pouvoir te rencontrer, nous organiserons tout cela le jour de tes onze ans.#**_

Épuiser l'enfant encore faible se rendormit sous le regard sur-protecteur de Bélial, qui décida de rester auprès de sa petite perle rare. A peine après deux heures de sommeils l'enfant se réveilla secoué de tremblements incontrôlables, des larmes pleins les yeux. Bélial lui était sur le pas de la porte à discuter avec un Elfe Noir qui lui faisait son rapport concernant la traque des deux sorciers. L'elfe remarqua l'enfant, et en fit par au Baron qui se retourna le regard inquiet. Il se dépêcha d'être prêt du petit garçon qui se jeta sur lui pour pleurer.

_**#Papa, le monsieur il était là ! Il voulait me faire du mal encore !#**_Pleura Zain dans les bras puissants et protecteurs de son père. Le Baron eut un sourire tendre à l'appellation, il berça son petit ange jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme, lui caressant le dos et les cheveux dans des gestes doux et tendre.

_**#Personne ne pourra plus te faire de mal maintenant mon ange. Je veillerais sur toi. Je peux te placer une barrière de protection, seul les guérisseurs qui s'occupent de toi, ainsi que moi même pourront te soigner et te réconforter lorsque tu en auras le plus besoin. Le veux-tu ?#**_

L'enfant hocha affirmativement la tête, et Bélial fit un rapide bouclier pour son fils. Zain se sentit tout de suite encore plus en sécurité. Mais il ne relâcha pas son emprise sur la chemise de son père pour autant. Le Baron savait que ce serait dure et long avant que l'enfant ne refasse confiance. Il décida donc de mettre le Monde des Profondeurs des Drows dans une bulle temporelle afin que Zain puisse se reconstruire à son rythme.

Les premiers mois, l'enfant se planquait dès qu'il voyait quelqu'un de nouveau apparaitre dans son petit monde. Il faisait d'horribles cauchemars et le seul à pouvoir l'aider était son père qui prenait très à cœur la reconstruction mentale de son enfant et petit à petit l'enfant se détendait progressivement jusqu'à ne plus avoir peur des nouveaux arrivant, les Elfes Noirs étaient de bons enseignants, ils lui avaient appris l'art de la torture, et surtout l'art des blagues. Tandis qu'avec son père il étudiait les langues anciennes, les runes, l'arithmancie, la métamorphose, les potions, les enchantements, les rituels de possessions, les duels sorciers et à l'épée. Ils étudièrent toutes les guerres, toutes les magies élémentales, la télékinésie, la magie sans baguette, l'occulmentie et la légilimencie.

Les elfes eux s'acharnèrent à rechercher des fantômes qui manifesteraient bientôt leur présence. En effet les Potter avaient décidés de revenir chercher leurs petit garçon le jour de ses onze ans.

Bélial était bigrement fier de son fils et le lui disait tous les jours qui passait, surtout lorsqu'il progressait. Zain devint animagus à l'âge de sept ans, il jouait de plusieurs instruments, du piano, de la guitare, du saxo, du violon, de la batterie, et sa puissance magique était phénoménale, surtout que l'enfant avait comprit que si il respectait sa magie elle l'aiderait et serait sa meilleure alliée lors de combats. Il avait une totale confiance en elle et la laissait souvent décidée pour lui. De plus, depuis qu'il avait eut le privilège de communiquer avec sa magie son apprentissage devenait un véritable plaisir et plus il lisait, et il apprenait, et plus il voulait en savoir. Il savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur tous les sorts et contre sort. Il savait reconnaitre une potion rien qu'en y jetant un simple coup d'œil, il connaissait tous les contre-poisons existant Il avait reçut pour son huitième anniversaire un katana qu'il avait nommé Shinigami. Il adorait la langue japonaise et la maîtrisait parfaitement. Il était polyglotte, et était un amoureux de la musique. Le classique était son genre préfère, mais il avait demander à son père si il pouvait avoir des platines, il voulait faire de grandes fêtes avec de la musique moldu qu'il adorait tout particulièrement. Son père avait accepter au vue des excellents résultats qu'il avait eu dernièrement avec leurs cours.

Sa magie l'aidait la plus part du temps, il la traitait comme une personne entière qui vivait dans son corps. Pour le remercier de ce traitement respectueux, sa magie décida de le changer physiquement. Alors qu'avant il était petit, chétif, aux yeux vert émeraude et les cheveux noir de jais en bataille, sa magie en une nuit décida de le faire grandir, ses cheveux devenus plus long, noir aux reflets bleu, ses yeux devinrent d'une splendide couleur violette. Ses traits enfantin disparurent pour laisser place à une vision pré adolescente de Bélial.


	3. Chapter 3

**Le Dernier Baron**

Par LXS

Disclaimer : _Je ne possède rien de l'Univers Potter, seuls quelques personnages sont à moi, ainsi que l'histoire bizarre et tordue. Si j'écris cela c'est par pure plaisir !_

_Ceci est un long one shot !_

Note de l'auteur : _j'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire en écrivant une autre histoire qui a été modifier et qui sera prochainement poster !_

Résumé : _Harry est le fils disparut de Bélial Baron des Enfers et chef du Royaume Nord ayant pour symbolique la terre. Les créatures des ténèbres le cherchent en vain jusqu'au jour où l'enfant épuisé autant magiquement que physiquement reprend son apparence démoniaque. Les elfes noirs seront les premiers à retrouver l'enfant et à l'amener dans leur royaume souterrain afin qu'il ai l'éducation qu'il aurait dû recevoir dès sa naissance._

_**Bêta-lectrice**__** : Reptilia Snape**_

_**(merci de me supporter, moi et mes... énormes défauts ;))**_

**Le Dernier Baron**

Le Baron fut agréablement surpris lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre de son fils afin de le réveiller.

_**#Bonjour mon petit démon, il est l'heure de se réveiller ! Aujourd'hui ce sont tes onze ans, il est temps que tu rencontre Léviathan, Lucifer, et Satan.#**_

Le jeune homme sourit à son père en se levant et en lui faisant un câlin. Depuis qu'il connaissait Bélial c'était devenu un rituel le matin, l'homme réveillait son enfant et le petit garçon se blottissait dans ses bras quelques minutes pour bien se réveiller et être prêt pour une nouvelle journée de travail. Pourtant aujourd'hui serait différent, il n'y aurait aucun cours. Le jeune homme devrait faire face à sa famille.

Il appréhendait mais était confiant il était avec son père. Il se releva et après un dernier bisous sur la joue de son paternel, il alla dans sa salle de bain, se doucher rapidement et revêtir ses plus beaux vêtements. Quelques minutes plus tard il se tenait aux côtés de son père, la tête haute et le corps droit.

Bélial était très fier de son garçon. Son bébé. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son enfant, avant de lui sourire tendrement, et tous deux transplanèrent au Royaume du Nord. A leur arrivé, Zain ouvrit de grands yeux émerveillés.

_**#Papa, c'est magnifique !#**_Annonça-t-il

Le Baron sourit, et avança son fils à ses côtés, le garçon regardait partout, il se sentait chez lui. Il prit la main de son père, avant de s'arrêter.

_**#Que se passe-t-il mon ange ?#**_Demanda Bélial inquiet

_**#Je... Je me rend compte que je suis enfin chez moi... c'est... étrange...#**_Dit-il tout doucement avant de relevé la tête vers le ciel assombrit des Enfers. Bélial regarda son fils, étrangement.

_**#Mon ange ?... tout va bien ?#**_

_**#Ils sont à Privet Drive, ils doivent se dire que me reprendre, serait une bonne idée...#**_Dit-il froidement

Bélial se mit face à son fils, et très sérieusement il lui demanda :

_**#Veux-tu aller les voir ?#**_

_**#Je veux connaitre les raisons de mon abandon, et surtout vérifier par moi même si ils y étaient contraint.#**_

Bélial sourit.

_**#Je t'y accompagne, je pourrais leur posé les questions que tu te pose de vive voix, je ne veux pas que tu crée un lien télépathique avec eux#**_

Le père et le fils transplanèrent, pour se retrouver devant les Potter après que le Baron ai eu l'accord silencieux de son fils. James sursauta et se plaça devant Lily.

-**Monsieur et madame Potter, bien le bonjour.** Commença Bélial

-**Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous monsieur... **Demanda James méfiant, la baguette levée sur le Baron

-**Répondre aux questions de mon fils bien entendu** dit l'homme en se poussant légèrement pour dévoilé un jeune homme qui se tenait aussi droit que son père, ses yeux n'exprimant rien.

-**Qui est-ce ?** Demanda Lily

-**En onze ans vous l'avez oublier ?** Répondit Bélial

-**Harry ?...** Murmura la jeune femme

-**Son nom est Zain maintenant, et il voudrait savoir pourquoi il a été abandonné ici ? Il veut des réponses qu'il va chercher dans vos esprits, laisser le entrer, il ne regardera que ce qui l'intéresse vraiment.**

Les deux sorciers acquiescèrent, et Zain lança son sort. Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme était réellement fou de rage. Et tous les quatre se retrouvèrent dans le bureau directorial de Poudlard, ou un Albus Dumbledore sursauta violemment. Et pour la première fois depuis sept ans, Zain se mit à parler d'une voix rauque et basse.

**-Albus Dumbledore je vous accuse d'avoir lancé l'imperium sur James et Lily Potter, suivit du sort oubliette afin qu'ils ne se souviennent jamais de l'endroit où ils m'ont abandonner. Je vous accuse d'avoir lancé l'imperium sur Vernon et Pétunia Dursley afin qu'ils me brisent, et je vous accuse monsieur, de viole et torture sur mineur !**

Les Potter, et Bélial furent surpris. L'homme face à l'enfant se releva et se mit à rire.

-**Et qui es-tu pour m'accuser de tout cela ? Gamin, ta parole n'a aucun poids face à moi !** Se moqua l'homme derrière son bureau

**-Je suis Zain, fils de Bélial Baron du Royaume du Nord des Enfers, lien entre les deux mondes, Prince des Elfes Noirs, et fils de James et Lily Potter ici présents. **

-**Mon fils est une vraie merveille, avec les lois surtout, il sait tout ce qu'il y a à savoir !** Rigola doucement Bélial.

Dumbledore ne regarda pas le Baron et pointa directement sa baguette sur Zain. Le jeune homme ne fit aucun mouvement pour s'éloigner de la menace plutôt visible. Il ne fit que sourire.

-**J'ai bien plus de poids dans ce monde que vous monsieur**, dit calmement Zain. **Soyez certain que les sept prochaines années seront pour vous une réelle torture.**

**-Est-ce une menace Monsieur Potter ?**

**-Vous pouvez considérer cela comme une promesse ! Je vous dis donc au premier septembre, monsieur, pour l'heure je suis attendu en enfer je dois y rencontrer ma famille ! **

Zain se retourna pour faire face à Bélial qui arborait un air fier. Zain sentit plus qu'il ne vit Dumbledore lui lancer un sort. Mais son bouclier de protection l'absorba. L'enfant se retourna et regarda froidement le sorcier. Et il siffla en fourchelang :

_**-Laectia**_

Dumbledore s'effondra sur le sol, en hurlant comme une banshee.

-**J'espère que cela vous servira de leçon ! **L'enfant alla vers Bélial lui prit la main, fit un signe de tête. Les Potter se retrouvèrent chez eux alors que Zain et Bélial eux étaient retournés en enfer.

Il fit alors la connaissance de sa famille, et Bélial fier comme un paon raconta leur petite 'aventure' de la journée à un public outré, mais tellement fier de leur petit prince. Les Elfes Noirs avaient été tellement outrés parce que Dumbledore avait fait, qu'ils décidèrent qu'une délégation de jeune elfes suivraient Zainà Poudlard. L'enfant fut gâté pour son anniversaire et une fête somptueuse eut lieu dans le Royaume de Satan qui présenta sa fille à Zain.

**-Hermione, je te présente Zain. Zain voici ta grande sœur Hermione Granger, elle sera avec toi en première année à Poudlard.**

Le jeune homme fit un baise-main à la jeune fille.

**-Enchanté grande sœur J'espère que nous serons ensemble à Poudlard. **

**-Enchantée Zain, je suis très heureuse de te rencontrer, et j'espère aussi être avec toi à Poudlard, mais il faudra faire comme si nous ne nous connaissions pas, de plus j'ai appris que tu serais sous haute surveillance, les Elfes Noirs n'ont pas apprécier ce qu'a fais Albus.**

Puis se fut au tour de Léviathan qui présenta Severus à son neveux.

**-Zain, voici Severus Snape ton futur professeur de Potion, Severus voici ton petit frère Zain.**

-**Ravi de te rencontrer enfin Zain,** sourit le sombre professeur.

**-Moi de même, je pense que nous devrons nous entretenir afin que j'approfondisse mes connaissances en Potions. **

**-J'en serais enchanté Zain, il faut que je te dise que normalement je devrais être un parfait salaud avec toi lors de ta rentrée à Poudlard, pour ma couverture, Dumbledore croit que je hais les Potter ce qui était en parti vrai jusqu'à ce que Bélial explique ce qu'il s'était passer. Donc pour ne pas que...**

-**Je comprend ne t'inquiète pas, et puis je ne serais pas seul, j'aurais une garde personnelle** sourit le jeune homme.

Et puis ce fut au fils de Lucifer de se présenter à Zain.

**-Bonjour, je suis Blaise Zabini, fils de Lucifer j'espère rester en contacte avec toi peut importe ma maison, je suppose que je serais envoyer à Serpentard. Il faudrait que nous réunissions les Serpentards et les Gryffondors dans une grande alliance ça sera une première victoire contre Voldemort. **

-**Enchanté grand frère, et peut importe ta maison, nous ne nous séparerons pas**. Lui répondit Zain.

Les enfants des Barons allèrent dans un coin plus calme afin de discuter de Poudlard. Zain voulait tout connaitre, et Severus se faisait un réel plaisir d'expliquer tout ce qu'il savait a ses petits frères et sœur Bien qu'ils aient déjà tout lu.

**-Severus, si jamais j'ai un réel soucis dans ce château, me permettras-tu de trouver refuge dans tes appartements ? **Questionna Zain qui commençait à avoir divers plans de repli dans son esprit.

**-Bien entendu, mes appartements vous seront ouvert à tous les trois. De même que si vous avez un souci avec un professeur, vous serez les biens venus.**

**-Dumbledore va vouloir me trucider... je lui ai un peu envoyer un sort tout à l'heure je suis pas sûr qu'il ai apprécier le cadeau...** expliqua Zain sous le rire gentillet des autres.

-**N'ai aucune crainte je ne pense pas qu'il puisse t'atteindre si tu es suivis en permanence par des Elfes Noirs**, commença Blaise avant de s'arrêter voyant son petit frère se prendre la tête entre ses mains. **Est-ce que tu vas bien ?**

Zain allait répondre mais l'inconscience l'enveloppa. Severus rattrapa l'enfant avant qu'il ne se fracasse le crâne sur le sol, tandis que Hermione se précipitait vers Bélial.

**-Oncle Bélial ! Appela** Hermione attirant sur elle tous les regards. **Zain s'est évanouit on ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe. **

Le Baron fut immédiatement auprès de son enfant.

**-Il est... **commença Severus

-**Il subit une attaque mentale, ses boucliers d'occlumencie sont levés, mais l'attaque est lourde. Je sais qui en est l'auteur, je vais aller lui dire ma façon de pensé !**

_**-Seigneur Bélial, laissez moi y allé à votre place ! Je saurais l'arrêter, et vous l'amenez ici rapidement. **_S'exclama Arafinwë, un jeune Elfe Noir totalement dévoué à son fils.

Bélial fit un doux sourire à l'Elfe et lui accorda le droit de ramener ici, l'agresseur de son fils. L'elfe réuni en quelques secondes un petit groupe de cinq personnes et tous transplanèrent auprès de l'agresseur. Quelques instants plus tard l'Elfe et son petit groupe revinrent avec un jeune homme totalement ligoté. Le Baron eu un sourire mauvais.

**-Daryl Dumbledore ! Votre grand-père n'a pas supporté que mon fils arrive à le blesser ?** Demanda-t-il d'un ton froid

C'est alors que tous virent le regard trouble du jeune homme, le garçon était sous imperium, et ne se rendait compte de rien. Bélial marmonna quelques brides de phrases avant que le lien ne se rompe. Le garçon cligna des yeux ne sachant pas où il se trouvait. Zain lui se réveilla en sursaut, l'air également hébété.

Le Baron alla immédiatement auprès de son fils, en lui caressant les cheveux doucement.

_**#Hey mon grand ça va ? Tu viens de subir une attaque mentale... #**_

_**#Je me sens bizarre... papa ? J'ai vue des choses pendant... il m'a envoyer des images...#**_

_**#Nous verrons ça tout à l'heure, veux-tu une fiole pour y mettre ces souvenirs ?#**_

_**#Je veux bien, par contre tu aurais une potion... j'ai mal à la tête maintenant...#**_

_**#Bien entendu ! Nous savons qui t'a attaquer...#**_

_**#Il va regretter jusqu'à sa naissance ce vieux débris, si il croit pouvoir m'effrayer avec son attaque, il m'a juste offert la pire migraine de toute ma vie... dit papa tu m'autorises à lui en faire bavé ?#**_

_**#Bien sûr mon petit démon ! Je t'aiderais si tu as besoin de moi, et puis tes frères et sœur veulent également t'aider, tu leur à fais peur en t'évanouissant d'un coup.#**_

Le jeune garçon sourit, avant de tourner son regard sur sa famille.

**-Désolé de vous avoir fais peur, Daryl Dumbledore je t'excuse pour ce que tu m'as fais, mais je ne pardonne pas à ton grand-père, soit bien conscient qu'a la rentrée je vais le faire souffrir comme jamais il a souffert. Je ne l'attaquerais jamais physiquement il n'en vaut pas la peine, mais je vais essayer de réunir deux maisons de Poudlard et il sera la cible des blagues visant à cet exploit.**

Le second garçon qui ne devait être pas plus âgé que Zain, hocha de la tête, avant de lui répondre.

**-Merci de ne pas me tenir rigueur de ce que j'ai fais involontairement, pour mon grand-père fais ce que tu veux, c'était sa seconde chance, il s'est une nouvelle fois servi de moi comme d'un pantin, je ne veux plus le revoir. A moins que je me montre en ta compagnie, ça lui prouvera que je lui en veux parce qu'il est de notoriété publique que toi tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup.**

**-Je peux t'expliquer pourquoi si tu veux ?**

**-Je veux bien...**

**-Il a jeter un imperium à mes parents qui m'ont abandonner à une famille qui m'a toujours haï et qui m'a brisé, jusqu'au jour où les Elfes Noirs m'ont récupérer et que mon père m'a reconnu comme étant son fils.**

**-Je savais mon grand-père cruel... il devait parler de toi... il devait faire de toi son arme, te briser te reconstruire, te re briser, avant de t'envoyer face à Voldemort, espérant qu'aucun d'entre vous ne survive...**

Le jeune homme soupira, réellement triste d'avoir cette famille. C'est alors qu'un Elfe Noir dans toute sa noirceur s'approcha du Baron et mit un genoux à terre.

_**-Il serait dommage de renvoyer cet enfant chez les siens alors qu'il ne sert que de vils intérêts, peut-être pourrais-je l'adopter, avec son accord et lui apprendre tout ce qu'il y a à savoir, il serait un très bon allier pour votre fils seigneur.**_

_**-Je suis du même avis que toi Macalaure, je t'accorde le droit d'être son père adoptif si l'enfant le désire.**_

L'elfe réellement ravis d'avoir enfin une descendance s'approcha du jeune garçon qui continuait sa discution avec Zain. D'ailleurs ce dernier arborait un petit sourire mystérieux.

-**Enfant de Dumbledore, accepterais-tu de devenir mon fils de sang, et d'être ainsi sous la protection des Elfes Noirs ? Tu apprendras notre langue, nos us et coutumes, ainsi que nos techniques barbares de combat et de torture. Maître Zain sera avec toi à Poudlard sous protection rapprocher, le vieil homme ne pourras plus jamais te toucher. Qu'en penses-tu ?**

**-J'en penses que je suis d'accord à cent-pour-cent** sourit largement l'enfant réellement soulager d'être enfin sous la protection d'êtres loyaux. De plus si Zain, acceptait ils seraient peut être amis.

**-J'accepte d'être ton ami, de plus si je ne me trompe pas, tu es mon cousin de sang dès qu'avec Macalaure vous aurez échangé votre sang**, sourit Zain, **de plus pour notre plan il nous faudrait deux personnes dans chaque camps, Blaise, et toi seriez très bon Serpentards, Hermione et moi irons à Gryffondor, le choixpeau ne peux rien me refuser. Et si Albus essaye de te manipuler ton père se chargera de lui, car Macalaure viendra avec nous à Poudlard.**

Les deux jeunes se serrèrent la main, les yeux dans les yeux, et pour la première fois de sa vie Daryl se senti enfin accepter pour lui-même, et non pour le nom de son ancien grand-père. Il se secoua mentalement, et se tourna vers son nouveau père.

**-Papa, quand pourrons-nous échanger notre sang ? J'ai hâte de connaitre toute l'histoire de notre famille, et aussi ta langue, et en fait tu vis où ?**

L'elfe Noir bien que surpris que l'enfant s'adresse à lui dans ces termes réprima un sourire, avant de se mettre à discuter avec animation avec Daryl qui avait un sourire ravi, sous l'œil attendrit des quatre Barons des Enfers. Zain de son côté se remettait aussi bien que possible, malgré la potion contre les maux de tête sa migraine ne se terminait plus. Il soupira et alla auprès de son père qui immédiatement le regarda inquiet.

**-Tout va bien mon petit démon ?** Questionna le Baron

**-Malgré ta potion j'ai toujours autant mal à la tête... tu peux vérifier que tout va bien dans ma magie, et dans mon esprit ? **Demanda-t-il nerveusement.

Bélial posa ses deux mains sur les tempes de son fils et ferma les yeux se concentrant sur sa tâche. Ce que venait de lui demander Zain était une immense marque de confiance envers son père et le Baron était réellement ému. Avant de se laisser aller à la joie qui envahissait son esprit, le grand démon se concentra sur sa tâche et plongea au cœur de la magie de Zain.

Ce qu'il vit, le fit devenir fou de rage, comment ce cloporte de sorcier de seconde zone osait marquer la magie de son fils ? La colère augmenta lorsqu'il vit que l'esprit de Zain était dans une sorte de bulle qui envoyait toutes informations au lanceur de ce sort. Avec un sourire malsain le Baron envoya une violente attaque à celui qui avait oser ériger une telle bulle dans l'esprit de son fils.

Lorsqu'il sorti de l'esprit de son enfant, Bélial avait détruit toutes menaces qui aurait put blesser grièvement Zain. Il était fou de colère, et ivre de rage il réclamait vengeance pour son fils.

**-Cette espèce de barbare à oser dresser une bulle dans ton esprit Zain, tout ce que tu as vue, dit et pensé il l'a su mais rassure toi il ne peux plus rien t'imposer j'ai renforcer tes barrières mentales. Je me demande comment il a réussi à faire ça...**

**-Certainement le temps de mon inconscience... en tout cas je suis heureux de lui avoir fournis que de mauvaises informations. J'ai toujours plusieurs lourdes protections autour de mon esprit. **Expliqua Zain à son père qui était incrédule. **J'ai crée de faux souvenirs et de fausses visions, parce que je sais que Dumbledore est un excellent légilimens, lorsqu'il m'a attaquer dans son bureau il a déjà essayer une attaque mentale.**

**-C'est pour cela que tu étais tellement en colère ?**

**-En parti, mais je voulais en avoir la confirmation, et tu es la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance, c'est pourquoi je t'ai laissé accéder à mon esprit.**

Le Baron prit son fils dans une étreinte étouffante, il était tellement fier, et ému d'entendre son petit garçon lui faire un tel aveux. C'était réellement un privilège et un honneur que de connaître Zain fils de Bélial, le côtoyer, mais et surtout pour lui qui était son père le voir grandir c'était un simple plaisir jouissif Il aimait tellement son petit garçon et le lui montrait aussi souvent que possible.

L'enfant se blottit un peu plus dans l'étreinte rassurante de son père. Il soupira de bonheur, il adorait quand son père le prenait dans ses bras, quand parfois le soir lorsqu'il lui arrivait encore de cauchemardé l'homme le blottissait contre lui et lui lisait une histoire le temps qu'il se calme et se rendorme.

Contrairement à ce que s'était imaginé Zain, Bélial était un vrai papa-poule et se rongeait les sangs lorsque son fils était sur un balais, où qu'il s'entrainait. Car l'enfant ne se limitait jamais réellement, et c'était toujours extrêmement épuiser qu'il s'arrêtait, ou lorsque Bélial le grondait en lui disant qu'il en faisait trop.

Mais c'était de cela dont Zain avait le plus besoin, après son enfers chez les moldu. L'enfant en apparence était totalement remit, mais Bélial voyait bien que son petit garçon avait encore des difficultés à aller vers les autres. Aucuns de ses frères et sœurs ne lui en tenait rigueur.


	4. Chapter 4

_Petite note__ : J'ai une grande pensée pour tous les japonais. Mon pays de cœur si durement touché. _

**PRAY FOR JAPAN**

_*Place à l'histoire*_

Après une magnifique journée à faire connaissance les uns avec les autres, Bélial suivit de Zain repartirent pour le Royaume des Elfes Noirs, le chef du clan voulait absolument que son protéger devienne l'un des leur. Il proposa donc à l'enfant un échange de sang. Du moins si son père acceptait.

Zain accepta du moment que l'échange de sang se faisait avec également du sang de son père. Car il savait que le sang du Baron mélangé à la plus haute autorité Elfique avait plus de chance de lui renforcer sa magie, et sa résistance aux attaques magiques d'un simple sorcier.

Ils attendirent le jour de la pleine lune afin de procédé à l'échange de sang. Et durant cette magnifique nuit Zain vit son apparence se modifier une nouvelle fois. Ses cheveux déjà long, se rallongèrent de plusieurs centimètres, dans ses grands yeux violet, il y eu quelques striures améthystes et cobalt, et sa peau prit une jolie teinte halée. L'enfant n'avait plus qu'a fortifié son corps avec un entrainement digne des meilleurs guerriers.

La semaine suivante, l'enfant devait aller sur le Chemin de Traverse afin de se procurer tous ses livres de cours, son matériel ainsi que ses uniformes. Il décida d'y aller avec son père et les Elfes qui viendraient avec lui, il fallait les habituer à voir autant de monde qui ne faisait pas parti de leur Royaume, et qui n'était pas pour autant une menace permanente.

Mais avant que tout cela ne se fasse, Bélial demanda à son fils de venir immédiatement le voir, il avait à lui parler d'affaires très sérieuses. Lorsque l'enfant arriva dans le bureau de son père, il ne s'attendait pas à y trouver également les Potter.

-**Monsieur, madame, **salua-t-il poliment, **papa tu voulais me voir ? **Dit-il en s'adressant à Bélial.

**-Mon grand, les Potter ici présent aimeraient apprendre à te connaitre, je ne suis pas contre, mais j'aimerais ton avis.**

**-Je ne m'y oppose pas, ils pourront même venir avec nous faire les achats pour Poudlard si ils le veulent. **

**-Je... merci Zain de ne pas nous rejeter.. **lui dit Lily

-**Vous ne m'avez pas abandonner volontairement mais parce que l'on vous y a obligez. Je n'ai aucune raison de vous en vouloir. **Lui répondit Zain avec un petit sourire.

La jeune femme eu un soupir soulagé, et accepta d'aider Zain dans ses achats pour Poudlard, de même que James, qui demanda l'autorisation à Bélial d'acheter à Zain un balai nouvelle génération pour le Quidditch parce qu'il savait au fond de lui que l'enfant était doué dans ce sport. Et bien que réticent Bélial avait vue les efforts considérables qu'avait fournis son enfant pour en arrivé là où il en était et avait donc accepter pour récompenser le lourd travail accompli. L'enfant avec l'accord de son père invita les Potter dans la grande bibliothèque et discuta avec eux, afin d'apprendre à les connaitre.

**-Zain, **commença James, **quel est ton niveau actuel ?**

**-Je ne sais pas, il faut le demander à papa, Macalaure ou même Calimenhtar. Sinon voyez avec mes oncles...**

**-Et quelle est ta matière préférée ? **Demanda Lily

**-J'en ai plusieurs, j'ai étudier dernièrement les magies anciennes et runiques c'était très intéressant. Je m'intéresse à tout vous savez Lily, et je lis beaucoup également, si papa ne venait pas me chercher pour m'interrompre je resterais des journées entières ici à lire ou étudier. **

**-Tu ne t'amuse pas ? **S'étonna James

**-Si avec mes frères et sœurs, ou les elfes mais je préfère étudier. Je veux pouvoir détruire Voldemort avant qu'il ne fasse du mal et pouvoir être digne de mes fonctions dans le monde du dessus. **

**-Sais-tu quelle maison de Poudlard tu voudrais intégrée ? **Demandèrent les Potter en même temps

**-Gryffondor avec ma sœur, et faire en sorte qu'avec Serpentard l'entente soit meilleure. Mon frère y sera, et le directeur de cette maison est mon autre frère. Nous avons décidé de prendre en charge l'entrainement de certains élèves qui en vaudront la peine. **

**-Tu en as de beaux projets,** sourit James

**-Ce ne sont pas les miens, je vais juste préparer les jeunes à la guerre qui devrait arrivé plus vite qu'on ne le pense. Lorsque Voldemort sera de retour, les elfes vous protègeront, je me chargerais de lui. **

**-Pourquoi toi ? **Demanda Lily les larmes aux yeux

**-A cause d'une prophétie que seul Dumbledore connait... Enfin à part les oracles de papa bien entendu. Je suis celui qui peut le tuer, et il est celui qui peut me tuer, à savoir qui de lui ou moi tirera en premier je n'ai pas la réponse. **

James et Lily, réellement effrayés, se regardèrent puis observèrent Zain, qui les regardait avec curiosité.

**-Tu... Tu... Tu... Tu... Tu... **Commença James

**-Là vous faites le train, monsieur... **Dit-il avec beaucoup d'amusement dans ses grandes orbes violette, **ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Voldemort j'en fais mon affaire, vous n'aurez rien à craindre de lui. **

Ils continuèrent leur discution sur des sujets plus légers, jusqu'à l'entré de Bélial qui interrompit son fils.

_**#Il faut que nous retournions en Enfer mon ange, des créatures noirs venu du fin fond des âges se sont réunies afin de pouvoir te saluer.#**_

_**#J'arrive papa# **_Dit-il en se levant, il salua poliment les Potter avant de sortir. Bélial resta un instant avec les deux sorciers.

-**Monsieur Bélial, pourquoi refuse-t-il de nous approcher ? Nous ne lui ferons aucun mal...** Demanda Lily les larmes aux yeux.

**-Il n'a confiance qu'en moi. Pour le moment, et encore il a mit sept longues années avant de le montrer. Je me souviendrais toujours de la première fois où les elfes noirs m'ont dit l'avoir retrouver, il était si petit et maigre... **

**-Que s'est-il passer ? **Demanda James curieux, et également horrifier.

**-Ses relatifs l'ont tellement... Il recommence seulement à parler. J'ai cru le perdre, mais il est là, il a grandit entouré d'amour et de protection, il lui a fallu plus de six mois pour ne pas sursauté lorsqu'un elfes guérisseur qu'il ne connaissait pas venait. **

**-Mais... Qu'a-t-il subit ? **Demanda Lily la gorge nouée de peur des révélations que pourrait lui faire le démon.

**-Il a vécu de très lourds et graves traumatismes. Lorsque les elfes noirs l'ont retrouvé, pour le venger ils ont tués les Dursley, leur faisant subir ce qu'avait subit Zain.**

La rousse porta une main à sa bouche étouffant un cri de stupeur, elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce que lui avait dit l'Auror lorsqu'il lui avait annoncer la mort de sa sœur. Il lui avait dit ce qu'elle avait subit juste avant de rendre son dernier souffle. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle parue plus soulagé.

**-Merci** dit-elle faisant sursauté James et Bélial, **merci de l'avoir vengé. **

Bélial la regarda un instant, il aimait bien ces deux sorciers. Il leur fit un signe de tête, et sans être plus surpris que cela James et Lily se retrouvèrent chez eux. James auprès de son épouse lui demanda ce qu'avait subit sa sœur, et la rousse lui expliqua. Mentalement le jeune papa remerciait également les elfes noirs.

De leur côté les deux démons retournèrent en Enfers. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à proximité de leur château, devant eux s'étalait une allée entière noirs de monde. Des créatures présentes afin de saluer et enfin voir le Dernier Baron. Bélial salua la foule avec de grands gestes, et de larges sourires, alors que Zain restait en retrait. Cela ne choqua pas les créatures magiques qui avaient eut vent de ce qu'il avait vécu.

Lorsqu'ils passaient auprès des sombres personnages, les hommes et les femmes posaient un genoux à terre en signe de respect et de soumission devant leur Baron. En passant devant un homme tout de noir vêtu Zain s'arrêta. Il senti en cette personne une grande puissance magique. L'enfant regarda la créature droit dans les yeux. L'homme voulut poser un genoux au sol en signe de soumission, mais à la surprise générale, Zain lui parla, d'une voix douce et pourtant autoritaire.

**-Ne t'agenouilles pas devant moi.**

**-Pourquoi petit Baron ?** Demanda-t-il étonné

**-Parce qu'a partir de cet instant, je fais de toi l'un de mes chevaliers.**

Tous furent surpris, il était extrêmement rare qu'un Baron décide ainsi de qui le suivrait. Bélial lui d'un sourire acquiesça à la créature qui était totalement sous le choc.

**-Quel est ton nom ?** Demanda Zain.

**-Je n'en porte pas. A toi de décider quelle sera mon identité.**

**-Ton nom sera Adore. **

La créature se mit à sourire. Et par respect pour son Baron, s'inclina d'avantage et suivit silencieusement son petit maître. L'enfant arborait un petit sourire satisfait. Il pressentait en cet être un très bon potentiel pour ses entrainements.

Ils continuèrent leur route, lorsque Zain s'arrêta une nouvelle fois. Il sentait dans cette foule dense une grande puissance qui ne demandait qu'a l'aider. Il joignit ses mains devant lui et se mit à psalmodier doucement, et dans un grand bruit étrange apparut devant Zain, une créature étrange.

Une épaisse crinière rouge oranger faisant le tour de sa tête et s'arrêtant aux épaules. Des petites oreilles rondes et velues, sur le sommet de son crâne dépassant de la crinière, et son corps légèrement velu, mais tatoué avec des dessins tribaux. Son visage baisser ne permettait pas à Zain de le contempler.

**-Relève ton visage s'il te plait,** demanda doucement le petit Baron

Surpris l'être s'exécuta. Et Zain put l'observer tranquillement. Du maquillage de son village sur les pommettes, et autour des yeux, signe que c'était un chasseur, et son vêtement une simple peau de bête autour de sa taille attaché par des ossements. Sa carrure athlétique montrait qu'il s'imposait un lourd entrainement.

**-Quel est ton nom ?** Demanda Zain avec un sourire

**-Ethear mon seigneur,** répondit-il poliment.

**-Ethear, à partir de cet instant tu es l'un de mes chevaliers, va aux côtés d'Adore, et suis moi, je vous expliquerais tout une fois chez nous. **

Les deux créatures échangèrent un simple regard avant de hausser des épaules et de suivre Zain d'un pas silencieux et tranquille. Le tout s'était fait sous le regard plus que fier de Bélial qui approuvait totalement les choix de son fils, il sentit en ces deux créatures de forts alliés et de grands guides.

L'enfant continuait de passer devant les créatures, jusqu'à ce que son regard violet ne tombe sur un jeune elfe d'à peu près son âge. Le jeune elfe avec les cheveux bleu, et de grands lagon cobalt signe qu'il appartenait à la race des elfes aquatiques. Se sentant observé il regarda Zain un instant avant de rebaisser la tête.

Zain s'avança vers lui d'un pas tranquille. Il reconnaissait ces marques, et cette posture, il l'avait si souvent prise lorsqu'il était chez les moldu. Son cœur se serra, et il regarda son père.

_**#Papa, cet enfant est comme moi... Ne pourrait-on pas l'aider ? S'il te plait !# **_

Le regard suppliant, Bélial ne put y résister bien longtemps et s'avança vers le jeune elfe qui ne savait plus trop où se mettre. Le baron posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon qui sursauta avec de se mettre à trembler, gardant la tête basse.

**-Quel est ton nom jeune elfe ? **

**-Sil-Gandir mon seigneur,** lui répondit-il d'un petite voix.

**-Dès à présent tu es sous ma protection. Sil-Gandir, je vais te donner une nouvelle identité.**

Le Baron réfléchi quelques secondes avant qu'un sourire ne barre son visage aristocratique.

**-Malidan, je te présente ton frère, Zain. Vous irez tous deux à Poudlard car je souhaite que mes fils aient une éducation sorcière. **

Le jeune elfe stupéfait releva la tête, et croisa le regard doux du Baron, et celui heureux de son désormais frère.

**-Merci seigneur Bélial mais... Mes parents...** Commença l'elfe affolé

**-Ils sont ceux qui t'ont fait ces marques ?** Demanda avec douceur Zain

**-Oui...** Murmura-t-il en baissant la tête de honte

**-Alors ils ne sont plus tes parents, ils sont indigne de toi. Tu es désormais mon fils !** Répondit le grand Baron avec un grand sourire.

Bélial sortie une dague de sous sa veste, s'ouvrit la main avant de faire de même avec l'elfe qui se laissa faire les larmes aux yeux, et tous deux échangèrent leur sang. Les parents elfiques outragés de s'être fait voler leur fils de la sorte s'attaquèrent à Bélial sans savoir que c'est ce qu'attendait Zain, qui leur jeta un puissant sort, les vaporisant proprement, ne laissant d'eux qu'un petit tas de cendre.

Les magies de l'elfe et de Bélial scellèrent le nouveau pacte du Baron qui jura sur son Royaume de toujours prendre soin de ses deux fils. Et dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements, et de cris de joie, Bélial présenta son nouveau garçon avec pleins de fierté dans son regard.

Les deux frères eux étaient coller l'un à l'autre. Le premier voulant protéger le nouveau, et le nouveau n'étant visiblement pas très à l'aise d'être ainsi observer.


End file.
